


Rendezvous

by nobox



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobox/pseuds/nobox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not fan fiction at all, but I wanted to share. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

It’s late, and I’m lying in bed when the phone rings. After a moment of apprehension, wondering what is wrong that someone is calling so late, I see that it is you.

I pick up the phone. “This is a surprise.”

The response is brief, your voice rough. “Need you now. Park. Twenty minutes.”

A wave of excitement and arousal washes through me and I barely have time to breathe out an affirmative response before the line goes dead. Adrenaline kicks in, and I am cleaned up, dressed, and out the door in record time. I drive to the park, our brief conversation replaying in my mind, and I see you waiting as I pull into the darkened parking lot.

I get out of the car and close the door. I have barely turned around before you are upon me, pushing me back against the car, your lips on mine and your hands running up and down my sides. You pull back to look at me and I open my mouth to speak, but you place a finger across my lips.

“Shhh.”

I look up into your eyes as I quickly open my mouth and draw your finger inside. I hear your breath hitch as I swirl my tongue slowly around it. I continue to lick, nibble and suck until suddenly, with a low growl, you draw back, take my hand, and nearly drag me down the path towards the picnic tables, grabbing a blanket off your car as we pass.

You lead me to the nearest table, drop my hand for a moment to spread the blanket across the top, then maneuver me towards the end of the table. I feel the table behind me, and reach down to lift myself up and sit on the end. Your hands draw my knees apart, and you move between my thighs, a soft moan escaping your lips as you wrap your arms around me and pull me close against you. For a long moment, we sit there, unmoving, breathing heavily and reveling in the feel of our bodies pressed together.

You take my face in your hands, press a soft kiss to my lips, then thread your fingers into my hair. The sensation of your fingers on my scalp sends a chill down my spine and I arch my back and let my head fall back, a sound somewhere between a growl and a purr building in my throat. You take advantage of this new position and begin to slowly kiss and nibble your way down my neck. I tilt my head to the side, granting you better access, and give myself over to the sensation as you work your way down.

As you reach the spot where neck meets shoulder, you bite down hard, grinding your hardened length against me as you do, and I am overcome with need. I pull at your clothes and you understand immediately, stepping back to pull off your shirt and slide your pants down. I quickly do the same, and for a moment we simply look at each other, naked in the moonlight, a wave of desire and need passing between us.

You surge forward, gripping my shoulders and lowering me down until I lie flat on the table. Reaching down between my legs, you feel how wet I am already, and you quickly line yourself up and thrust in hard. You pause briefly, reaching out to caress my cheek, but the moment of tenderness passes quickly, replaced by raw, aching need. You lift my legs to your shoulders, brace yourself over me and thrust in, over and over. Soft moans escape my lips almost constantly, as waves of pleasure radiate out through my body. I lose myself in the sensation and soon I am arching off the table, head thrown back, as I scream out my climax. You follow soon after, and for a long moment we lay there, breathing heavily, lost in the post-orgasmic haze, before we move back to lie on the table and curl around each other.

Too soon it is time to find our clothes and leave. We head back down the path, hand in hand, words unnecessary after what we have just shared. Reaching the parking lot, we share a long embrace and a tender kiss before we get in our cars and head home.


End file.
